


Nice Day For It

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Valley of the Bees
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Teutonic Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley hates young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day For It

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with the 1968 film, [The Valley of the Bees](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0122770/).

If there was one thing Crowley hated to see, it was the first flush of young love. The whole business of tender smiles, anticipating the beloved's needs, and ridiculous proofs of affection brought him out in a mild rash.

"I mean, look at those two," he said, elbowing Aziraphale. "I ask you, is this the weather for skinny-dipping?"

"I believe they're quelling the desires of the flesh," Aziraphale said mildly.

Crowley looked at the handsome crusaders lying naked in the Baltic Sea, hands clasped tight. "Is _that_ what they call it, these days?" he said acidly.

He hated young love.


End file.
